bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bukuri
'Bukuri '(Lit, Albanian for Beauty, 美容) is a Succubus from Hell that has been recently aspired to join Ye Haizi due to her power and status as Vasto Lorde Arrancar. Her sister is Enderr, to which is also a servant to the same mistress. Appearance Being a Succubi, Bukuri is blessed with the physical beauty and allure that parrallel's no other. Creamy white skin, featuring no scars or blemishes, that of a temptress, bright pink eyes and long flowing pink hair go from her head to her forearms. Horns on both sides of the top of her head, each curve perfectly, showing her demoness side. Long pointed ears, distinguishing her further apart from a normal soul. Wearing an odd tank-top shirt, with long sleeves, exposing a high amount of her cleavage. The color of this unique shirt is a faded dark indigo with even brighter pink. Wearing a cloak on her back Bukuri hides her two Succubi wings underneath this, and wears the outside of her collar in an upward direction, a golden button holding the cloak together, adding for some deceny. Her pants tight, featuring a loin-cloth type attachment over the groin and waist, with a tied knot in the front, it goes down to her sides. Wearing no shoes, her feet petite, she wears bright pink finger-nail polish for finger tips and toes. A tail underneath this all, swaying back and forth as a spaded classic. Personality Bukuri's personality is definately a strong conjunction to her role as Succubus. And being self-assigned to Ye Haizi only helps to tease the poor girl. Being a teasing person, flirtious, rowdy, and fiscal, Bukuri knows very few morals, but loyalty and protectiveness are one of them, even if the protectivness branches into the realm of possessiveness. Being a teasing person, Bukuri won't falter in her attempts to provoke and taunt others in any shape or form, taking jabs at any of the group, specifically Isabella. Flirtious, Bukuri only holds this back against Dificil Tramposo and Despiadado Rey, to whom she finds disgusting. Despite her role as 'sister' to Ye Haizi, Bukuri finds the utmost pleasure in tainting the young girl with lust and envy. Rowdy, Bukuri is the wilder of the two Succubi, giving off shows of crazy behaviour to lighten the mood of the group. Fiscal, Bukuri knows not the aspect of money, and would throw all the money away in the world for a single object she so liked. This is derived from the fact that she already get's everything she wants, and all the money in the world can be one of them. Her loyalty to Ye Haizi is strong and unbreaking in her ties with her mistress/'sister'. Harming or making assured threats towards those to who would hurt her, Bukuri's protectiveness can be seen as an alternatively possessiveness, and this has yet to be expanded on. Background A tale of a spoiled Succubi is Bukuri's story. Being created into existance at the time of Fukienzeru's reign, Bukuri was granted an accordance with the abilities of Lust. Her training going along swiftly due to her body being designed for the lessons she needed to be taught, she made it to a rank of temptress in the world of Hell. Taking down mortals with her wiles, she did so happily, and lived without guilt. Albeit, one day, when her mission lead her to having to seduce a girl, Ye Haizi, who was simply a Vasto-Lorde Hollow at the time, she could not do it by herself, and realized the Vasto-Lorde's will power was higher then the usual, along with her growing depression, which only showed that Bukuri's seduction was failing. As time went on, another Succubi, Enderr, was sent to aid the Bukuri with the issue of 'Envying' the body of the temptress. However, as the two further tried to bring the soul of the girl down; even within the shadows, both of their hearts reached out to the suffering girl. They saw the damage they were doing, and ceased their attempts to corrupt her to Hell. Soon after, Isabella Peleira snapped Ye Haizi from her depression and suicidal thought processes. Bukuri and Enderr made their physical presences known to the girl after this had been done, and chose to stay with her. Winning both sides; the girl had been corrupted, as after her depression went away, she made it a common occurance to submerge herself in the basic seven sins of the world. Bukuri's initial guilt, and most recently, attraction has lead her to serve Hell as a free-lance Succubi, wanting to get closer to the girl, and hopefully one day, be something for Ye Haizi to love. Abilities Quotes Relationships Trivia Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Character